


Wardrobe Malfunction

by Karios



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Sugar (Mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: Michael attends Sam and Veronica's Halloween party.





	Wardrobe Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_Labyrinth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/gifts).



> who wanted supernatural elements and Evil Dead references.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

Sam frowned at his best friend. “Mike, I told you to wear a costume.”

Michael gestured down at his tan suit. “It's a little hard to expand your wardrobe when someone has frozen all of your assets.”

“Convenient excuse,” grumbled Sam. “Do you plan to tell everyone you're dressed as a burned spy, too?”

“No.” Michael snatched up a martini off a passing tray and dug a pair of dice out of his pocket. “I'm a guy down on his luck at the casino.”

“Your Halloween costume is Nate?”

Michael nodded as he took a visual sweep of the elegant living room. Sam's current ladyfriend had thrown quite a bustling party. “What are you supposed to be?” 

Sam's usual Hawaiian shirt looked like more of a costume than the blue buttondown he was currently wearing but he shifted to put the prop chainsaw covering one arm on better display. “You can't tell? I’m Ash Williams from the Evil Dead franchise. It's Veronica’s suggestion. She thinks I look like the guy. Besides a little dose of something scary is good for-”

“I know what it's good for, Sam,” Michael said, before that sentence went any further.

“What won't be good for my evening is if Veronica meets my best friend looking like he's going to the gallows. So try to smile.”

Michael flashed him a toothy grin, which could frighten off children within fifty yards.

“Never mind about the smiling."

Michael shrugged.

They followed the throng of people and waves of music into the next room. Michael leaned against one wall, accepting plenty of hors d'oeuvres, making light conversation, and occasionally watching some black and white horror film play out on the tv in the corner. Sam had been right, with Fi out of town, and the club in full swing, he wouldn't have wanted to be back at his loft. This wasn't a bad evening, and his FBI tail might back off a little after they watched him spend an evening at something as mundane as a costume party.

A phone buzzed in his pocket. Michael answered on the third ring, and retreated back to the foyer for relative privacy. Sugar was babbling about claw marks, murder, and a full moon.

“Sugar," said Michael. "Sugar! Calm down and explain again, slower this time.” As Michael waited for his drug-dealing acquaintance to form a coherent sentence, Sam appeared at his side.

“Alright, I'm on my way.” Michael disconnected and slipped the phone back in his pocket. “Sugar thinks one of his clients is a werewolf."

Sam snorted a laugh. “Sampling his own wares?”

“Maybe, but he's willing to pay me to just meet with the guy and hear him out, if I come now.”

“Give me a minute to say good night to Veronica.”

“You're coming?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "Dressed like that?”

“If you can come to my party dressed as your brother, I can go to a job dressed as a demon hunter.”


End file.
